Fall
by Andie01
Summary: Repost! See Author's Note. Rated for later chapter and random "guy thoughts"
1. Chapter 1

Fall

_A/N: Sorry about the having to repost. My proof (beta, whatever you want to call him) thought that it would be funny, I guess, to ignore my mistakes and see if they make it onto the site. I can not proof my own stuff. I know what I'm trying to say so I don't see the mistakes. And I'm rambling so I'll get to the point. Now that I have him beat back into submission, I think that I have fixed everything. So enjoy. Andie_

**Part 1**

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," I grumble.

"I think of it as one of the perks for being one of the only women in the company that doesn't want to fuck you," she smiles taking my hand in both of hers.

"But a manicure, Barbie? And baby blue? Come on now. I'm supposed to be this terrifying vampire. How do you expect me to do that with baby blue nails?"

"There is nothing wrong with a man getting a manicure, Kevin."

"You need some female friends badly," I smile picking up the offending bottle of nail polish, holding it out of her reach.

"No argument here," she laughs picking up a dark navy blue. I nod as she looks up questioningly. Rolling her eyes, she continues," but the pickings on the road here is kinda slim so I just have to make due. Because there is no way I'm spending more time than absolutely necessary with those two bitches they've put me with."

"They are always nice to little ol' me."

"I wonder why," she smirks. "I swear if I have to put up with Brooks fake ass sweetness one more day, I'm going to be forced to kill someone. And Layla…We won't go there. If she knew where I was right now the fur would fly."

"Nice visual," I smirk reaching for my ringing cell. Barbie slaps my hand away, "Wet nails. Don't fuck them up or I'll have to start all over. Do you really want that?"

Flipping open my phone, she presses it to my ear.

"This is Kevin," I sigh as she goes back to work on the nails of my left hand.

"Kevin, its Shane," my boss' voice floats through the phone.

"Shane-O-Mac, What can I do for you?"

"Straight to the point. I like it. We need you at the office Monday."

"Monday?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no, I'll be there."

"What was that all about," Barbie asks as I snap the phone shut.

"I have no idea but I guess I'll find out Monday."

* * *

"So Kevin, I bet you're wondering why I called you in," Vince starts as we settle onto the leather couch of his office.

"Yes, sir."

"We're bringing in a new girl today. We need to pair her with someone. The Divas have nothing but positive things to say about you so you were obviously my first choice."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon but let me stop you right now. I don't need or want another valet. What about her ring ability… She might be better suited on Raw."

"We have no plans for her in ring . She has no previous experience to my knowledge. Frankly I don't have high hopes for her but she's Shane's pet project of sorts."

"I won't be able to perform if I'm worrying about some Barbie doll outside getting too close to the action and getting herself hurt. I won't let any of the girls get hurt if I can avoid it."

"According to Shane that won't be an issue. Excuse me," he smiles as buzzing rings out through the room. Moving to his desk, he presses the intercom button. "Yes?"

"There's a Lillian Boone to see you sir."

"Thank you. I'll be right out."

Turning back to me, "Let's not decide until we meet her, shall we?"

"Fine," I sigh, settling back against the couch.

* * *

"Ms. Boone. Please come in," he beckons from the doorway.

Moving across the room to his desk, we both look on expectantly as the girl enters. My expectations were not met. Average height but much broader than most of the other girls. She definitely looks like she would fit in better with Beth Phoenix and Mickie James over on Raw or Victoria on Smackdown. Her hands are clasped behind her back as she glances around nervously. Her dark chocolate hair falls in waves to the center of her back. She's more covered than Vince likes the girls to be in an ivory cotton button up shirt that hugs her shape without being revealing. Her knee length khaki skirt holds the same sexy yet modest quality.

"I've heard a lot of good things," he begins as she settles into the plush leather chair across the desk.

"Strong. Very aggressive. Refuses to acknowledge pain. Shows potential," he reads from the file in front of him. "Boxer?"

"No sir," her voice is soft yet strong with a slight country drawl, "not really. I've worked with the boxers at my gym but I've never actually been in the ring."

Vince stares at her with confusion before checking the file again. "But…"

"Your son caught me on a bad day," she explains. "I believe he was actually there to see one of Coach Martin's girls. I lost my temper, something I assure you I do not let happen often, and got in a fight with one of the boxers. I believe he was impressed sir, because I held my own against a trained male fighter and had the upper hand at a few points. Shane asked me to demonstrate my fighting style and I did. I had forgotten all about it until I received the call last week," there is a note of sadness in the last sentence. "I'm a fast learner, sir. I'll do whatever it tak…"

I look up as she suddenly cuts off to find Vince's raised hand.

"If I could be honest. You don't really have the look we are going for. "You're a little…thicker than our other girls. More muscle mass, less curves."

"I see," she sighs, defeat evident in her voice.

"Shane, on the other hand, wants to bring you in immediately," Vince continues not looking up from the file. "He's convinced me to give you a chance. I just lost one of my Divas due to creative differences so I need some fresh blood."

I smirk at his wording taking in the irony. With a flick of his wrist, he silences her again before jumping straight into his explanation. "I'm placing you with one of my Extremist so your inexperience won't be a factor. You will be trained to take hits at some point, of course. Kevin," he calls, beckoning me forward. She chances a sideways glance, and I do the same as I settle into the leather chair beside her. Her skin is strikingly pale compared with her hair and, even though her eyes skitter away the instance our eyes meet, I catch a glimpse of crystalline green.

"Kevin here will be working with you," Vince continues pausing to look between us. "We will be building you up slowly. Just a lot of lurking backstage and in the arenas distracting Kevin's character. At some point, one of the others on the roster will confront one of you two, most likely you Lillian, and it will be revealed that you are actually his wife," he pauses again looking between us eagerly. We both stare straight ahead. "Outside of the ring, I'll need you to start wearing this," he states setting a small box on the desk in front of me but my eyes are on the woman beside me. "I'd like you to keep yours on constantly, Lillian," he smiles placing an identical box in front of her. "Of course, we are going to have to adjust your wardrobe to match Kevin's."

I chance another sideways glance at the girl beside me. Her expression is blank except for her eyes that give away her warring emotions. None of which show an excitement for Vince's plan.

"No offense Mr. McMahon, or to you Lillian, but I don't need another piece of arm candy out there," I whisper causing every muscle in her body to go rigid.

"And I didn't come here to be anyone's arm candy," she interrupts turning to glare outright at me. I turn slightly, locking eyes with her from the corner of my own.

"Honey," Vince smiles and she turns her attention back to him, I follow suit a few seconds later. "You came in here with no experience. What did you expect me to do with you? Put you in the ring to hurt one of my stars?"

_Or yourself_, I add mentally.

"You've had no formal training,"

"Then train me," she barks surprisingly braver. I stare at her out the corner of my eye as she schools her voice and face into something more polite. "Like I said I'm a fast learner. I'll get myself presentable if I can get the proper training."

"We'll see," Vince starts, "but until then, this is our only offer on the table.

She stares at the box on the desk. I can see the indecision warring behind her eyes before sighing deeply. Reaching out, she takes the box off the desk, slipping the ring on without a second glance. "When do I start?"

"In one week. I'll get all the paperwork together and have one of our stylist put together a few outfits to get you started. Everything should be delivered to your home. You're free to go. We'll see you soon Ms. Boone."

She stands quickly. "Thank you, Mr. McMahon," she whispers. "I'll see you soon. Kevin," she nods turning on her heel.

"Kevin," Vince starts, "Your thoughts?"

"She seems to have some spunk but she's going to have to work hard in order to have any future."

"Are you willing to work with her?"

"Sure," I sigh, picking up the small black box in front of me. "It might be fun. One condition. I want to train her. Just so I can assure myself that she can handle herself."

"Son, what you do in your own time with that girl is none of my business."

Making my way down the hall, I slow my pace at the sight of Lillian pacing in front of the elevator. Shrugging off the button up shirt to revel a whit tank underneath, she pulls her long dark hair back into a low ponytail at the base of her skull. My eyes travel down her body and back up taking in the subtle curves before being drawn to a white bandage wrapped tightly around her right wrist. Folding the shirt neatly, she tosses it into a small bag slung across her body before pulling out a wide leather cuff. Slipping the cuff over the bandage , she continues her pacing.

Smirking slightly, I move in to see just how much my new "wife" will take."You know, just as I was about to respect you for standing your ground, you do exactly like all the other divas and cave to Vince McMahon," I smirk strolling slowly up the hall.

She tosses a glare over her shoulder at the sight of me.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she growls punching the call button for the elevator.

"Was it as hard as it looked? Swallowing your pride," I grin stepping into the elevator behind her, enjoying her reaction too much to stop.

"Are you always this damn annoying or am I special," she snaps.

"Well you _are _my wife. That makes you pretty special."

"I want a divorce then," she sneers up at me, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

I fight back a smile as I stare down at her. "You run that by Vince. Until then, you're just **my **arm candy."

I see the movement a split second before the blow lands. Catching her fist easily, I back her against the wall before leaning in to whisper in her ear, taking in the slightly fruity scent of her hair and neck. "Not bad. There might be hope for you yet."

"You have two seconds to get the hell off me," she growls

"Does this bother you? I suggest you get use to getting this close because if I know Vince, and I think I do, we are going to be getting a lot closer."

"It's not the closeness I mind," she snarls somehow getting a knee between us and shoving me across the elevator. I'm losing the battle against the smile as I watch her move away from the wall seething. She glares up at me defiantly despite the eight inch height difference in my favor. "It's your damn attitude."

The elevator doors slide open and she turns on her heel to march out. I wrap an arm around her waist pulling her back against me, finally giving into the smile. "Funny, I kinda like yours. Were you serious about wanting to be trained," I ask releasing her.

"What's it matter to you," she growls.

"I might be willing to help if you were."

"I'm just arm candy, remember?"

"I like my arm candy to be able to kick as much ass as me. If you're serious about getting in the ring, give me a call," holding the slip of paper I'd gotten from Vince's secretary and scribbled my cell number on.

"And you'll want…what for doing this?"

"Nothing."

She hesitates glancing between the paper and me.

"Problem," I ask stepping closer.

"Nope," she says smirks snatching the paper from my fingertips. "Talk to you soon, _**Honey**_."

"You're welcome," I call as she shoves her way through the front doors.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Italic phrases are thoughts._

**Part 2**

"So I hear Vince finally broke you and they got a new girl with you now," Phil smirks as I enter the hotel lobby.

"First off, were you just sitting here waiting to ambush me? And secondly, news travels too damn fast around here."

"I was waiting for you in your room but got bored. As for the second part, Maria told me."

"Maria?"

"Just because we broke up last month doesn't mean we don't still talk."

"And just how did Maria come upon the latest bit of backstage gossip?"

"Management wants her to design a couple of outfits for the new girl. They thought it might be a challenge for her."

"Oh no," I sigh rolling my eyes, "I don't even want to know what kind of 'outfits' Maria makes for the poor girl."

"So?"

"So what? That's it. There's a new girl. They're putting her with me. Nothing to get excited about."

"I also hear you're training her," he smirks as we make our way across the lobby.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"She has got to be something special for you to take the time."

"She has no experience. I want to make sure she's not a liability at ringside."

"Mmhmm and what does this liability look like?"

"Nothing like the girls over here. Once she's trained, she could be competing for Beth over on Raw or at the least Lisa on Smackdown from the looks of her."

"That's not a description, Kevin."

"Geez Punk, you lonely? Dark hair, pale skin, around five seven…"

"Broad like Beth, bandage around one wrist," he asks staring across the lobby.

"Yeah. How did…" My eyes follow his eye line to the glass front of the bar. Lillian sits at the bar, a bottle of water in front of her. The bartender, I assume, stands leering down at her from her side. "Yeah that's her."

"She's cute. How much of that is Vince?"

"What," I ask not paying much attention to the man beside me. My attention is focused on the woman in the bar as she stands a look of disgust on her face. The bartender's leering turns to snarling as Lillian tosses a comment over her shoulder. Grabbing her wrist, he spins her around. Her free hand jumps to rest on her hip as her spine goes rigid. A slight smile quirks my lips as I recognize the annoyance in her stance. "I guess I have to worry about her being a liability away from the ring too. I'll catch you later Punk," I smirk entering the bar. "Hey," I growl.

Lillian turns to watch me advance.

"Beat it buddy, I'm busy here," the guy snaps.

"I don't give a fuck what you _**think**_ you're doing but you _**will**_get your damn hands off my wife," I snarl shoving him. His grip around Lillian tightens pulling her down with him. Her shoulder slams into the bar and take a step forward to check on Lillian but she's immediately to her feet again. The jerk sliding behind her.

_Pussy._

"Well, it looks like your up shit creek Bud," he smirks pulling Lillian closer. "She's found someone better. She was beggin' me…"

"Funny it looked like she was trying to get away from you to me."

"Oh believe me. The little woman here was on me like a bitch in heat. We wer…"

Lillian lashes out, her fist connecting with his nose.

"Don't you ever think you can touch me again," she snaps taking a step back towards me but not completely backing down from the man that was using her as a shield.

"You know you wanted it."

I push past the woman between us, pinning the guy across the bar, my forearm across his throat. "You don't listen well, do you? Listen now, you even _**think**_ about touching that woman…No scratch that, you even think about _**talking**_ to that woman again and it will be the last thought you _**ever**_ have."

Releasing him I follow Lillian out to the lobby.

* * *

"I didn't ask for your help, you know," she snarls settling into an armchair in the lobby.

_Is the words thank you even in your vocabulary?_

The thought floats through my mind as I settle into the chair beside her. "I know but I did it anyway," I smile gently, finally taking in her new appearance fully. Her hair is now dyed raven black with pink chunks throughout. Her long legs are encased in black denim before flaring to allow for, I assume, the four inch wedge heeled boots. The pale skin of her torso peeks from around the black vinyl vest as she moves making me think that teeny vest is the only thing hiding her from the world. My eyes drift down and up her body once more using all my concentration to push away thoughts of that vest and red lacy bra that peeking from underneath on the floor at my feet before meeting the crystalline gaze of hers. "You look… _hot as hell…_ different."

"I'm supposed to be mirroring your look, remember," she smirks motioning to the outfit. "Apparently this is the feminine of your look."

"I never knew I looked that good," I smile suppressing a chuckle as her hand flies to her mouth to prevent water from spraying everywhere, a blush spreading up her neck and face.

"So, you still want that training?"

"You still willing to help?"

"Give me a couple hours," I smile standing, "I'll have you underneath me by tomorrow morning."

"You enjoy seeing me squirm."

"Just a little. It's actually kinda cute. Talk to you soon, Lillian," I call as I reach the elevators. Leaning against the back wall smiling out at her as the blush recedes. Suddenly her face lights up as she grabs a bag from beside the chair I had obviously missed while staring at other things. Making her way quickly across the lobby as the doors begin to close, she wedges herself through ignoring the startled looks of the others as she presses against me.

"First off, call me Lilly," she mummers, her mouth millimeters from my ear. The fruity scent I noticed at her first meeting is almost overpowering. "Secondly, does your room have a couch? Well," she asks louder pressing into him more.

"Yeah, I think it just might," I smirk wrapping my arms loosely around her waist playing up the newlywed angle for the others in the small box of a room.

"Think you could make a little room for your wife?"

"That could be arranged."

"Thank you," she whispers turning in my arms before leaning back against me.

She leans her head back against my shoulder allowing everyone a great view.

_No, thank you._

"You're welcome," I whisper back.

Turning to the others, business men from the looks of them, who stare back with a mixture of horror and disgust. I grin widely flashing the fang caps, "Chicks can't resist the fangs."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Barbie Doll," I smile as the busty blonde steps off the elevator, "do I have a present for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Vince is bringing in a new girl."

"Knew that already, Kev," she smiles as I take the larger of the two bags she is struggling with.

"They're putting her with me," I explain reaching for the second bag but she waves me off readjusting her grip.

"Heard that too."

"I volunteered to train her."

"That's a new one."

"She's going to need a grappling partner."

"Kev…"

"She's going to need a female perspective of the road too. A friendly face."

"When do you start training her," she sighs.

"Hopefully tonight."

She raises a brow, "Eager?"

"She's never even been interested in wrestling before now. I don't want her at ringside unprepared. That's a bit too much danger in my opinion."

"Tell me about her."

"What?"

"Well if you're going to try to set up little play dates with the girl, I'd like to know a little bit about her."

"She won't take my shit."

"Smart girl. Keep going."

"She even gave me some of her own. So she is currently spending the night in my room."

Barb stops in her tracks, turning to face me fully. "Kevin Matthew Fertig! I thought you were better than that. Taking advantage of the poor girl, just because she's new to this business."

"Barb, you know me better than that. She suggested the arrangement. Don't give me that look," I smirk. "She asked if I had a couch she could sleep on because the hotel overbooked itself and I just happen to have one. No one's taking advantage of anyone."

Barb eyes me carefully before changing the subject. "I can't help for at least a week. I have appearances every day. After the televised show next week I'll try to keep my schedule open a couple times a week."

"Thanks Barb."

"You're going to do this for me Kyle. I don't why you're giving me so much shit about it," I sigh balancing the cell phone on one shoulder as I dig my room key out.

"I'm trying to figure out why you would agree to train one of Vince McMahon's Barbie dolls."

"She's more of Shane's pet project if I understood Vince correctly. She claims to have no formal training but according to Vince, she beat the shit out of an amateur boxer. I just need to get her in a ring and see for myself that she can take care of herself."

"So you're worried about her safety? It has nothing to do with you wanting to get your hands on the girl?"

"Yeah," I chuckle entering the room. Lilly sits at the small table in the far corner of the room, a look of pure terror on her face. "I think we're going to be just fine. We just need to get to know each other a little better," I smile winking at her.

"You're back with her, aren't you? Never mind don't answer that. I'll let you in after we're closed down for the night."

"Yeah? I owe you man."

"Ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock. On the dot."

"You come in with one of Vince's tramps and I swear this is the last favor I ever do for you."

"We'll be there. Thanks. Bye." Snapping the phone shut, I turn my attention to the woman in the corner. "I have us a ring to start your training tonight. A buddy of mine from way back manages a local gym. He'll let us in after everyone leaves tonight."

"Tonight," she squeaks.

"I have to see what I'm working with. Strictly from a trainer's perspective, of course. You do have some gym clothes?"

"Yeah, not a problem."

"So we have four hours and nothing to do but get to know one another," I settle across from her at the table trying to keep my distance.

"And how do you plan on doing that," she snaps, her spine going rigid with tension.

I eye her slowly. _What's with the sudden deer in headlights act? _ "Normally two people achieve this by talking about themselves. It looks like you were expecting me to say something else."

Schooling her face into something of neutral expression, she stares across the room. "Listen, that in the elevator," she starts.

_Oh hell, the elevator._

"I was just…"

"Giving my shit back to me," I finish. "I know. If you're uncomfortable I can take you back downstairs to get your own room," I suggest, "or I can see if one of the Divas has a spare bed for you to crash on."

"It's not you. There is so much newness on my part involved in this entire acting like a newlywed thing. I'm sorry if I offended you. So," she sighs relaxing minutely, "what do you want to know?"

"Where on earth are you from? That accent is driving me crazy."

A small smile quirks her lips. "Missouri. The Bootheel to be exact so I've got a combination of the Arkansas southern belle drawl, the Kentucky country drawl, and that wonderful Tennessee twang. It's about as multicultural as I get."

"It's cute. Though I'm surprised Vince doesn't want to condition it out of you."

"I'm not expected to talk much, if I understood him correctly. Just got to stand out there and look good."

"I don't foresee that being too difficult for you."

She ducks her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of black and pink, but not before I catch a glimpse of blush tinting her pale skin. "What about you?"

"Memphis, born and raised. How about family?"

"What about it," she asks tucking hair behind her ear, revealing her face again.

"Well, with you being my wife and all, I figure I should know a little about your background."

"Where to start? Hmmm. I was raised by my mother all my life," the slight crack in her voice grabs my attention. "Never knew my biological father though I had a few step fathers. I have a younger half brother. He's sixteen and lives with his dad," I smile at the warmth in her voice. "They are the only family I really talk to on a regular basis. I'm sure my grandparents are out there somewhere. I have never met them. They k…" the crack in her voice is back. "They had a falling out with my mother because she… I'm sorry, I don't think… I don't feel like talking anymore."

I study her for a moment. "No problem. You okay?"

"I'm fine, just not big on family talk. Sorry."

Blinking away tears, she presses her forehead to her knees. _Note to self: no family talk._

Studying her to make sure there is no need to bring Barb in to control an emotional meltdown. Thankful for the blonde presence in the adjoining room and my annoyance over the blonde teaming up with Phil to come up with the plan to merge the loner with the rest of the locker room by always having the room next to mine so they could drop by easier is erased at the sight of those tears. There is no need for the blonde though; Lilly's face is completely blank as she sits curled in the chair across from me.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," I sigh squeezing her arm gently. Moving across the room, I settle onto the bed.

Soft whimpering pulls my attention from the T.V. screen, "Fell asleep didn't you," I smile over at Lilly. "Lilly?"

"It's true what they say. The truth hurts," she mummers.

"What are you talking about?"

"You stay the hell away from Drew," she snarls, her muscle contracting under my hand.

"Who's Drew?"

"So who does that leave?"

_She's dreaming, idiot. _"Lilly, sweetie, wake up. Lilly…"

She stifles a scream as her head snaps up. The confusion in her eyes slowly fades the neutral expression sliding in place.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," she stammers as she tries to pull herself together despite the blush spreading across her face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Long trip," I smile studying her carefully. Her breathing is still slightly ragged and her pulse is pounding visibly along her neck. _Must have been one hell of a dream._ "Now get up and stretch. When you're fully awake, tell me what you want for dinner." tossing the room service menu onto the table beside her already halfway through the door to the adjoining room. "My treat, consider it a welcome to the company."

"You're the bossiest husband I've ever had," she calls after me.

"She's got you there, Kevin," Lisa Varon smirks from her position sprawled across the bed. "You are kinda bossy for a loner."

"No one asked you, Kitten," I chuckle using the backstage nickname given to the woman by Finley. The result of a long night of drinking and a saucer of milk.

"You know I hate that."

"That's why I use it. Now where is the actual owner of the room?"

"Where else? On the phone with lover boy," she sighs motioning towards the balcony.

Barb is pacing, head down, phone against one ear.

"What's his problem this week?"

"Who knows? Sometimes I think he just calls to upset her."

"Scary part is; I don't think you're that far off. Bastard."

"You hold him down; I'll beat the living hell out of him," she smirks sitting up.

"Deal."

"So, I hear there's fresh meat."

"Word travels fast," I smirk watching the blonde on the balcony.

"And if I heard correctly she's right on the other side of that wall there.

"Yep."

"I give her a week and you'll drive her completely insane."

"Good to know you have so much faith in her," I mummer watching Barb slide her cell into her jeans pocket. "This isn't gonna be pretty."

"Nope.

"I don't do tears."

"Pussy," she smirks.

Shrugging I rise to my feet as Barb enters the room. "Hey Barbie Doll."

"Hey Kev," she sniffs.

"What he do this time?"

"Just shut up and hug me Kevin," she sighs wrapping her arms around my waist, my arms snake around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"As much as I hate to break up this touching moment, Barb we have to get going. If we're late, Vince will blow a gasket."

"Am I going to get to meet this new friend you're setting me up with tonight?"

"Not likely. I don't think either one of us really has a plan."

"Get a plan," she smirks picking up her bag heading for the door, "and I'll see you at the arena."

"Yeah." _Easier said than done._

Lilly exits the bathroom avoiding eye contact heading straight to the couch. I watch her every move as she spreads the blanket across the couch.

"I'm beat," she mumbles crawling underneath the blanket. "See you in the morning."

"Night Lillian," I sigh entering the empty bathroom.

Closing the door softly behind me, I lean against the door momentarily listening for any clue that the woman in the other room is trying to run again. Moving to the shower, I concentrate on tonight's training session. Lilly surprised me taking to the moves with few corrections on my part. As we moved on to submission moves I tried to be as gentle as possible while still showing the effectiveness of the moves. Taking her right wrist behind her while beginning me explanation.

"Let go," she orders softly.

"You're going to get yourself out," I smile down at the back of her head. "Just do everything I say."

"No, I can't do this," she whispers. "Let go. Let go now. Now Kevin."

I look back down at the woman in front of me. Her head is bent, muscles in her arms taut, her shoulders shaking slightly. _Shit, she's panicking._ "Calm down." My grip relaxing slightly.

"Please, just let go." The request comes out as a squeak as she begins to struggle. "Now," she screams slamming back. I don't realize how close I've allowed my face to drift toward her until her skull connects with me. Releasing her completely, I stumble toward the towel draped over the far corner as the blood rushes from my nose.

Pressing the towel against my face, I wait out her silence and the bleeding.

"Oh God, I'm sor…" she starts taking a step towards my way. I wave off her concern which causes her to stop in her tracks before backtracking quickly. She slides beneath the bottom rope to the floor. "I'll just go."

"Lilly, don't," I call, my voice muffled by the towel. "Lillian," I try again but she's already gone. "Shit. Kyle," I call gathering my bag. "We're done here, man."

"Already," Kyle asks appearing on the stairs leading to the offices above.

"What can I say man, my girl's good."

"Christ, what happened to your nose?"

"It's nothing. Thanks again."

I shiver coming out of my thoughts as ice cold water washes over my body. "Hell," I groan spinning the hot water knob before giving up and shutting the water off completely. Yanking a towel from the counter, I run it over my hair and body. I pull on my flannel sleep pants before returning to the main room. Lilly is settled onto her side, her back to me once again. Picking up the mess that seems to appear around me wherever I may be, my gaze constantly drifts to the sleeping woman's back. _My grip wasn't that tight. It shouldn't have hurt her that badly. _Approaching her slowly, I peer over her back at her sleeping face before grasping her right forearm. Pulling the arm towards me, I try to examine her wrist. Mumbling, she rolls closer to the couch back, breaking my loose grip before rolling onto her back. Staring down at face, even sleeping it holds tension. She looks to be concentrating on something unpleasant. Sighing deeply I move to the bed. My gaze stays on the woman on my couch as I feel my body relaxing for sleep. Drifting towards a light doze, I finally let her out of my sight as I close my eyes. _What's your story, Lillian Boone?_

"No." The word that brings me out of my doze is so soft; I think I've imagined it.

"No cast," Lilly mummers in her sleep.

_She's talking in her sleep again._

"No," she says more forcefully.

_This is going to make for a long night._

"I'm not putting my arm in a cast."

"Lilly," I call.

"What will happen if I don't get the cast?"

"Come on, Lilly. Wake up," I sigh loudly, moving to get out of the bed.

"I'll let it heal on its own."

"Lilly."

"No."

The light streaming from outside falls across her face, highlighting the tears on her cheeks. Kneeling beside the couch, I reach to shake her shoulder.

"It might blow my only opportunity."

The swelling on her right wrist catches my attention as she cradles it against her body.

Grabbing her forearm again more firmly. There is no bruising around the wrist but it is twice the size of her left one. Wrapping my hand around her wrist, mimicking the hold I had on her in earlier. Most of my grip is wrapped around her forearm with only my ring and pinky finger actually around her wrist. The pressure causes Lilly to cry out. Her unfocused eyes search the room.

"I'm sorry. You were talking in your sleep."

"Drew? What are you doing here, baby bro? Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Lilly."

"Hmmmm…good," she smiles, her eyes closing as she runs her fingers through my hair. "You're hair's getting so long. Must be driving Chester nuts," she mummers letting the hair slide from between her fingers. "Stay with me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"It doesn't matter, Drew," she sighs.

"What's doesn't matter, Lil," I ask settling beside the couch.

"No it doesn't. Because it's not. Because I said it doesn't," she snarls.

"You tell him Lilly."

"You really want to know what happened. You really want to know what she did to me, Drew."

"I do, Lilly."

"She hurt me, Drew. That's all you need to know. I had to get out. I can't handle that woman anymore."

"Who?"

"Just go to sleep, Drew."

_Damn._

Sifting onto her other side, she wraps one arm around my chest. Her face burrows into my hair.

"Sleep well, Lillian," I mummer, stroking a hand down her arm.

I sit on the couch, studying the woman currently in my bed as I refine the plan in my head. She had murmured in her sleep on and off most of the night as she clung to me. Finally giving up on sleep, I moved her to the bed.

Stretching widely she rolls onto her side pulling the blanket over her head.

"Morning Sunshine," I call softly.

"No morning," she moans curling. "It feels like I just fell asleep," she grunts as I sit on the bed beside her.

_Least you got some sleep._

"Up and at 'em," I chuckle uncovering her head.

Groaning she rolls to her other side before flipping back over to face me. "Kevin, why am I in the bed?"

I shrug holding out a second mug to her. _Couldn't sleep because you had me locked in an upright position all night._ "I woke up early and you didn't look to comfortable over on the couch so I moved you."

Sitting up she takes the offered mug, sniffing cautiously before taking a sip. "You didn't have to do that. I was fine."

"Yeah, yeah," I smirk, "I'm learning the drill already. I do something nice and you complain about how you didn't ask me to. Damn broken record," I tease.

Sipping the coffee she studies the city out the window across the room. "Thankfully after this morning, you only have to deal with this little quirk on a limited basis," she grins.

"I've been thinking about that. Seeing as you can't even get a bottle of water without finding trouble," I smile as she squirms slightly, "I thought it might be better if you stick with me. You are my wife after all; I can't let you be seen too much alone."

"Haven't I caused you enough trouble, Kevin?"

"Which is another reason you need to stick with me, you owe me and I expect you to pay up."

"Really? How am I expected to do that?"

_No fight? No arguments?_ "Well, to be honest, I didn't think that far in advance. I expected you to fight me more on this so I've spent the morning coming up with rebuttals for you arguments. There were a few clever ones too. You set the terms."

She sits staring out the window before the look of determination crosses her face.

"Ok, how about this. I'm pay for my share of everything. Hotel rooms, car rentals, everything is going to be fifty-fifty. I'll do most of the driving. Dinner is on me twice a week. And anything else I deem you don't have to pay for along the way. In return I want you to train me at least five times a week."

"Define most of the driving," I stall.

"Three quarters."

"Half."

"I thought I am setting the terms?"

"I'm negotiating."

"Fine."

"Dinner only once a week. Training three times a week. I buy breakfast everyday."

"Four on training and half on breakfast. More than half on the driving."

"It's three times on the training. You need to rest between sessions or you'll hurt yourself. I'm not budging on breakfast. I'll agree on the driving only if I'm able to ask you five questions a week about yourself that you _**have**_ to answer."

"Three."

_Defiantly not budging on the questions. I have a feeling it's the only way I'm going to get any information from you._ "Five is not even one a night."

"Fine," she pouts.

"You're almost as cute when you pout as you are when you're mad," I smirk patting her leg. "Now get up and moving. We need to get on the road soon. First half is yours."

_This is going to be very interesting. Maybe even fun._


End file.
